1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable toilet and more particularly pertains to providing a location where children may deposit urine and excrement in a sanitary fashion with a portable toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilets is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a location for depositing human waste are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,126 to Wadsworth, Jr. discloses a portable toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,080 to Clenentino discloses a portable toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,308 to Person et al. discloses a portable stacking and desk toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,134 to Douglas discloses a portable non-flushing toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,556 to Franey discloses a portable personal commode. U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,342 to Sansom et al. discloses a plastic portable toilet assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable toilet that is simple in design and is readily transportable from one location to another.
In this respect, the portable toilet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a location where children may deposit urine and excrement in a sanitary fashion.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable toilet which can be used for providing a location where children may deposit urine and excrement in a sanitary fashion. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.